Just Relaxing
by Chwest
Summary: Both sons of Denethor survive the War of the Ring, what's the first thing they do?


I OWN NONE OF THIS, ALL CHARACTERS ARE CREATED BY TOLKIEN NOT ME

Well, this is my first fan fic, I hope you like it!

"Hah, is that all you got?" Faramir chided when he saw the two small fish that his older brother was

holding. "Just never mind." Boromir replied in fake irritation. Faramir just chuckled to himself; fishing

was something he could almost always best his brother at. The two brothers quite enjoyed these little

trips that they took now and then; it had been far too long since the last one they took. This was in the

first year of King Elessar's reign, though there were still some orcs and other dangerous creatures about

things were relatively peaceful. Aragorn had been perfectly willing to allow the two to take a short trip.

Faramir was glad for that; it had been over a year and a half since he had even seen his brother until the

siege of Minas Tirith. And it had been closer to three years since they were able to take one of these

trips. These trips were something that both men always looked forward to; the most pressure that was

ever on either of them was to get enough fish or game to fill their bellies, not that it was ever a problem

in this area. They were about twenty leagues from Minas Tirith and about seven leagues from so much

as a farm house so besides beasts; there was no competition for any food. This was always the spot they

came to, it was close to a creek teeming with fish, the woods below the ridge they were camped on was

filled with deer and moose and all kinds of fowl. And then there was the view. The ridge faced to the

west just a perfect angle for the sunset; they were also high enough that they were above the tree tops,

so looking to the west was like looking over a sea of dark evergreens. Their campsite was in sort of a

sheltered cove, like a large shovel had taken out a chunk of the hillside. Where they were at was level

but on either side high walls of earth came around and almost completely sheltered them from any

wind. "I still say you cheat" Faramir's thoughts were interrupted by his brother's complaints. "How can

I cheat at fishing?" Faramir turned to face Boromir. "I didn't say I knew how, I just say you do. There's

no way you can always catch so many more fish than me." Boromir sarcastically wined as he pointed to

the three large fish that Faramir was in the process of filleting. And these were only the ones that he

had decided to keep; he had caught many others like them. "I do not cheat brother; you just aren't a

good fisherman." Faramir stated in as blunt a tone as he could. He heard Boromir continue to mumble

something but he couldn't catch it. Faramir couldn't help but grin as he listened to his brother, he knew

that Boromir wasn't really sore about anything, he wasn't going to go hungry with the game they had

between the two of them. "Well, I certainly cannot think of anything to beat that." Boromir sighed.

Faramir stood and walked over to his brother and looked in the same direction. Faramir simply sighed

and nodded; Boromir was right, the view was spectacular. The sky was lit up in brilliant shades of

orange, pink and red. Long bars of sunlight pierced through the thin clouds, there was a slight breeze,

just enough to sway the tall pines below. The sound of water playing its way down its rocky bed just a

short distance away came to their ears. Both of them were practically entranced by the peace that

surrounded them. They stood there for several minutes, watching the sun finally fall under the rim of

the world as its colours faded. Finally Faramir returned to filleting the fish and Boromir set about

lighting a fire. After supper they both sat around the fire, no rush for anything, no need to get anything

done, just relaxing. "It has to be tomorrow?" Faramir asked, as he let out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you little brother, it was very gracious of Elessar to give us this much

time." "Oh, I'm not complaining. I know we are fortunate to even be here. I just meant did the days

have to pass so quickly?"

"I know, I wish we could simply pause time for a while."

"Yes. But, since we can't do that, I suppose we had better get some rest tonight. We have a fairly long

ride to get back to

Minas Tirith tomorrow."

"Yes, we should."

"Fish for breakfast?" Faramir continued to taunt.

"Stop it!" Boromir shouted, faking an injured tone as he playfully threw a blanket at his younger

laughed and tossed the blanket back to its owner.

"See you in the morning, Boromir.""Alright." Boromir replied, chuckling now at their previous

exchange of words and actions. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The morning dawned bright and clear, not a cloud to be seen and a gentle breeze.

Boromir was the first up, so he busied himself with relighting the fire and bringing up some water from

the creek. None of this took very long, so he continued with preparing some breakfast. While frying

some fish that was left over from last night, Boromir couldn't help but realizing how much he had

really missed this. He could have sworn that as soon as he woke up this morning, he simply felt lighter.

The war had not been over that long and he was still feeling allot of stress from things. But this

morning it felt as if much of this stress had simply been lifted off of his shoulders, the war had been

over a mere ten months. There was still much to do, Aragorn had made Boromir his chief advisor,

rather than giving him his late father's title of steward, Aragorn no longer saw the need for one.

Aragorn also named Faramir prince of Ithilien. For this Boromir was pleased, he liked to see his

brother given high appreciation. Of course, with this new position came new responsibility, but

Boromir knew that his younger brother was perfectly capable of handling these responsibilities. He just

came out of his maze of thoughts just in time to flip the fish he was frying before they burned. He

quickly flipped them over in the pan and they sizzled loudly as the moist uncooked side hit the hot

metal. It wasn't long before the meal was finished and Faramir still wasn't awake. Boromir put some

fish on a plate and brought it over to his younger brother and gently shook his shoulder. Faramir woke

and looked around for a moment. "Breakfast sleepy." Boromir explained. "Oh, thank you, but I thought

you didn't want anything more to do with fish?" Boromir didn't bother to reply; he simply grinned and

rolled his eyes. Returning to the fire he dished the remaining fish onto his own plate. When they were

finished eating, they set about breaking down their camp. In less than an hour they were mounted and

on their way home again.

"Boromir"

"What is it?"

"I'm glad we were able to do this. I needed it."

"Heh, you and me both."


End file.
